Simpatia por Dean
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: -No creo que vuelva a confiar en ti Sam.- Dean queda destrozado y roto, hasta que su angel personal baja a reconstruirlo ADVERTENCIA: DEAN/CASS


**Bueno es como que la continuacion, de "my worst fear" o la otra parte, amm algo asi como el puto de vista de Cass**

**y bueno esto es un chico chico muy leve y todo eso pero si no te gusta te recomiendo que regreses por donde entraste**

**Declaracion: -los personajes de pertenecen a mi estimado Eric K. y eso es una completa lastima porque yo tengo algunas cuantas cosas en mente que podria hacer que ellos :B sin embargo la historia es mia**

**Spoilers: sip el primer capi de la tem 5**

* * *

Simpatía por Dean

-"Me va a costar mucho olvidar y perdonar todo esto"

Escuche como se detenía el aliento de Dean a media frase, y casi era capaz de oír como su corazón se paraba, quebrándose, ese pobre corazón que llevaba años rasgado, apenas funcionando por inercia, ahora por fin estaba roto…

-"Dean ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

A lo lejos la voz de Sam me sonó como una súplica y yo en la oscuridad no puedo evitar sufrir en silencio por los dos hermanos. Porque si alguien sabe de perder hermanos por traiciones y todas esas cosas es soy yo.

-La verdad, nada Sam… no creo…no creo que nada vuelva a ser como antes verdad…no creo que vuelva a confiar en ti…

Realmente me duele ver a Dean pasando por esto, pues soy consciente de todo lo que su hermano significa para él. Se metió en el impala y acelero, de un modo que me dio la impresión de que era su intento de querer dejar todo ese dolor atrás, solo logro conducir medio kilometro, pues de un volantaso salió de la carretera, y paró el auto… me estremecí ligeramente cuando vi como sujeto con fuerza el volante del auto, y para pegar su frente en el después, y comenzar a insultar y blasfemar…

Yo dude, una acción que al parecer, va que vuela para hacerse un hábito en mí. Dude, porque jamás había sentido la necesidad física de consolar a alguien, en todos los eones que he vigilado la tierra y a los humanos, nunca había experimentado esta sensación de picor en mis entrañas, oprimiendo como un yunque mis pulmones.

En un batir de mis alas aparecí en el auto, y pose delicadamente mi mano en su hombro derecho, dejándola ahí, el pareció no reaccionar, pues pasamos minutos en la misma posición y en silencio.

-"Cass"

No fue una pregunta, fue un afirmación, y fue todo lo que necesite, para dejar de dudar, por ¿instinto? Mis brazos envolvieron esa masa musculosa que temblaba entre sollozos y blasfemias, pasando las manos consoladoramente por la espalda bien formada y cálida, mientras yo susurraba con voz más ronca de lo normal, un escueto "todo estará bien Dean"…

No es que sea un experto consolando personas, como bien había mencionado, jamás lo había hecho con anterioridad , pero me di cuenta que había cometido un error al decir eso, pues fue como si el cazador se rompiera todo entero entre mis brazos… provocando una sensación de vacío, impotencia, tristeza, rabia, confusión, y en su mayoría dolor, en mi alma. Haciéndome sentir todavía peor, pues yo siendo un Ángel, que no debería sentir nada… no podía tomar su dolor y llevarlo lejos de el, no podía envolverlo con mis alas para protegerlo como lo hice antes al sacarlo del averno, porque sé que eso no haría ninguna diferencia, porque que su dolor no se marchara, y me hacía sentir mal, muy mal… "Te tengo Dean"

Le dije mientras apretaba mi abrazo para constatar mi punto, el tembló ligeramente y negó con la cabeza…

-"Si Dean, yo te tengo, no voy a soltarte…yo" me quede callado, realmente no pude terminar esa frase que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta, pero no quería arruinar las cosas y que Dean me obligara a marcharme por decirle, por decirle lo que siento… el problema es que cuando el noto mi silencio al no terminar la frase, se separo de mi, haciendo una mueca con la boca, ese gesto un tanto arrogante y sínico, ese gento tan Dean…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú qué Cass? ¿Es que ni siquiera eres capaz de terminar la frase?...

Me dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, dándome la espalda al tiempo de que ese conocido velo de chulería y frialdad callera sobre él, reconstruyendo todas y cada una de esas odiosas barreras tras las que escondía su sentir…

-"Oh…y no te preocupes, no es como si no supiera que en cuanto termine toda esta mierda del apocalipsis, ya no tendrás nada que hacer aquí"… que es un maldito bastardo hijo de puta como yo, para un Ángel del señor como tu ¿Verdad Cass?...

¿Acaso EL de verdad pensaba eso? Realmente es posible que Dean crea que no me importa lo suficiente… porque me he sacrificado por las dos veces, he muerto, sentido dolor, traicionado, y matado a mis propios hermanos por él, y solo por él, y ¿ahora me dice que él no es nada para mí?

-"¿Realmente eres tan estúpido Dean?" o tienes alguna deficiencia mental que ciertamente no te permite ver todo lo que siento… todo lo que eres para mi…

Agregue eso ultimo en voz baja, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y me preparaba para una de esas reacciones explosivas al estilo Winchester, porque en cualquier momento iba empezar a gritar y a despotricar, exigiéndome que lo dejara en paz.

-"Apuesto que si"… le dije bajito cuando el solo se quedo callado con la vista hacia el frente, sin decir nada por lo que me pareció una eternidad, y entendí que era mi momento para irme, el no me quería más a su lado, después de todo, si no le era útil, no le podía importar menos si me iba o me quedaba…

-"Es una lástima que no puedas ver todo tu valor"…y lo siento no era mi intención molestarte… Adiós Dean.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste Cass?"

Y ahora de que estaba hablando… ya sabía yo que los humanos eran complicados, pero Dean Winchester definitivamente tiene que romper con ese molde, el ha reinventado ese término. El a ver mi confusión agrego.

-"tu jodido bastardo como te atreves a morir" – me dijo alzando la voz y travesándome con la mirada.-"no tienes ni pinche idea de cuan loco me estaba volviendo al no saber de ti"- me apunto con su dedo índice y amenazo-"vuelves a arriesgarte por mí de esa manera y te pateare en trasero Cass".

-"entonces… creo que tenemos un pequeño problema Dean, porque voy a protegerte a cualquier costo"- no pude evitar el sonrojarme por decir eso ultimo, pero era verdad, me sacrificaría una y otra vez por el sin dudarlo siquiera…

-"Tu estúpido bastardo"- de pronto apretó en un puño mi gabardina atrayéndome hacia él, con cara seria, dura y unos ojos que prometían el infierno.

Para después, en lo que pareció un latido de corazón, aplastar mis labios a los suyos, calientes, demandantes, casi violentos, robándome la respiración, dejándome convertido en alguna sustancia resbaladiza deshaciéndose entre sus manos…

-"ya he perdido todo Cass…no podría perderte a ti"

Lo dijo como quien confiesa el peor de sus crímenes, y aun así no soltó su violento agarre de mi gabardina, lentamente pego su frente a la mía y suspiro… yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera moverme… y le quería decir tantas cosas.

-"La he cagado verdad"… pero no sonó como pregunta, al ver que no dije nada, comenzó a separarse de mi lentamente.

-"Dean… dices una estupidez mas y tendré que golpearte"- lo agarre de los hombros para evitar que se alejara de mi, mientras sonreía ligeramente.- "y para que conste, no está en mis manos el alejarme de ti, y ni siquiera está en las tuyas".- me acerque temeroso a esos labios sublimes que al parecer me conducirán directito al infierno.- "no voy a dejarte".

-"Infiernos… no, no lo harás"

* * *

sean buenos con la Simi y diganme que les parece :D


End file.
